Alisa Bosconovitch
Alisa Bosconovitch (アリサ・ボスコノビッチ Arisa Bosukonobicchi ''in Japanese and Алиса Босконович in Russian) is a character in the ''Tekken series who was introduced in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. She is an android created by Doctor Bosconovitch, designed to look like his deceased daughter. Appearance Alisa's primary outfit consists of a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends in a back skirt, a white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings with one of which that has a garter that connects to her black short shorts, and white boots with black cuffs. Her breasts are covered in a criss-crossed, halter-like manner, with the strings securely attaching to her white collar which has a blue rose on the left side, white gloves covering her hands and uneven, detached, purple sleeves. She also has three flowers embedded into the right side of her hair. Her second outfit consists of red shoes, white socks, a red sarafan (with two stripes, one gold and one white), and white bracelets around her gloves' cuffs. In Tekken 7: Fated Retribution, Alisa wears a new main outfit and she wears a purple, white and pink turtleneck dress with three pink gems in the center of her dress and has a white long fitted sleeves along with her gloves with gold outlines, her frill underskirt is cyan, purple stockings and white thigh-high boots with gold outlines. She also gains four spiked hair clips as oppose to the three flowers at the left side of her head. Her jet packed wings has a drastic change which are made of gold metal with several spikes and the flames from her wings are now purplish pink instead of purple. Alisa's tagline is "The steel maiden who has awakened from a long slumber." Katsuhiro Harada, Tekken developer and executive producer of Tekken 6, describes her as "a robot created in the image of Dr. Bosconovitch's daughter." However, Alisa's journal entries in Scenario Campaign imply that some part of her may be human. Personality and character traits Unlike most robots, Alisa possesses emotions and acts more like a human than a robot. She is a very kind-hearted individual. She speaks in a polite manner and is sensitive to others' feelings. Alisa can also appear rather childish and resembles Ling Xiaoyu's characteristic. In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, it is shown that she is also very capable of deception, as well as being quick to make friends with anyone, even Panda. And in the CGI movie, Alisa cheers Xiaoyu up telling her that she can stop the fighting between the father and sons of the Mishima house, as well as insisting that she owed Xiaoyu her life as she saved her once. She does not like to fight or hurt anyone, but when push comes to shove, she is a formidable fighter. As a robot, she is very intelligent and often speaking in technical terms. In some situations, when people call Alisa a robot, she denies that fact and insists that she is a human being, though it was never known if she insists as such in Blood Vengeance as only a handful amount of people knew her to be a robot. When she was commanded by Jin, she doesn't recognize Lars, she performs his commands at full efficiency. In Blood Vengeance, while she still recognizes Xiaoyu when she was ordered to take Xiaoyu out, she puts her mission as her top priority. So much so, that she does not hesitate in her attempt to kill Xiaoyu. It is shown both in the game as well as the CGI movie that Jin has full control of her, obeying his every command without any resistance. History Very little is known about Alisa, except from her name and creator. Alisa is created by the aforementionedDoctor Bosconovitch. According to her Tekken 6 prologue, nothing else is known about her past history. Aside from her creator, only a few people know about her being a robot. Among them are: Ling Xiaoyu (non-canon),Jin Kazama, Nina Williams, Anna Williams, Wang Jinrei, Raven and her partner Lars Alexandersson. Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Deep within a lush and thriving forest lies a heavily defended research facility. This facility was a research institute named after its director, Bosconovitch. This facility was very important, as it was here that the Mishima Financial Group's most sensitive military equipment was developed. Located at the core of the research center was a room that kept its most prized possession: a clear capsule, in which a young girl slept soundly. Her name: Alisa Bosconovitch. She was created by Doctor Bosconovitch and designed to serve Jin Kazama. Scenario Campaign Alisa plays a big role in Tekken 6 canonical ending along with Lars. Here the canonical story (from Lars' scenario mode) is described. Lars sees Alisa in the laboratory and accidentaly awakens her. Alisa wakes up and asks Lars who he is. Suddenly, G Corporation's Jack-6 robots attack them. Alisa retaliates by using her chainsaws to saw off a JACK robot. When she defeats Jack she wants to say something to Lars, but realizes that Jack is behind her and she slips down with Jack lifting his hand ready to attack Alisa. Suddeny he stops and Alisa sees that Lars is holding Jack from back. Lars defeats Jack and tells Alisa that they should go as this place is dangerous. He gives her his hand to help her to get up from the ground. Alisa then accompanies Lars throughout his journey, helping him to fight and searching for information. When they come to see Wang Jinrei, he warns Lars of Alisa possibly being dangerous. After that, Lars gets confused. When they ride a car, he looks at Alisa and remembers what Wang said. Later on, they meet Lee Chaolan who is the foster brother of Lars. Lee is against Kazuya Mishima and the G Corporation. Lee offers them his help, but Lars says that he doesn't want to trouble him. Lee says that if he changes his mind, he will be glad to help. After several opponents, when Lars and Alisa finally reach the Mishima Zaibatsu, they meet Jin. Jin orders Alisa to reboot. Lars doesn't understand what's happening to Alisa. Alisa confirms the command and obeys Jin. Lars gets confused and then Jin tells him that Alisa was designed to protect Jin. He commands her fight Lars and tells Lars that he will talk to him only after he defeats Alisa. Lard hesitates for a while as he doesn't want to fight Alisa, however Alisa doesn't recognize him any more, and Lars has no other choice. After defeating Alisa, Lars gives his hand to help her to get up, for a moment she recognizes him but then suddenly strikes and flies away. She drops her flower shaped hair pin. Lars picks it up and continues his journey without her. After defeating Azazel, Lars reaches Jin and when he is ready to strike Jin Alisa suddenly interrupts. Lars asks her if she really doesn't know who he is, to which she says he is an enemy. She attacks Lars and he is forced to fight her. He defeats her, after which her system shuts down. She lies on the ground and Lars approaches her. He sits next to her and Alisa tells him she never wanted to fight him, but she couldn't disobey. She says she wishes their journey lasted longer and reaches out her hand. Lars hesitates and when he reaches his hand back, Alisa shuts down. Jin watches this all and mocks Lars for treating "a useless piece of junk" in that way. Lars gets angry, to which Jin mocks him again, saying "don't tell you fell in love with "it"'. Jin's arrogant words towards Alisa anger Lars and he fights Jin. After everything is over, Lars takes Alisa on his car and takes her to Lee Chaolan's laboratory Violet Systems. He asks Lee to help him and fix Alisa up, and Lee promises he will do it. Tekken 7 She appears playable in the next upcoming main installment. Her role in the story is currently unknown. Her costume and appearance is different from previous games, which perhaps may be explained by her being successfully repaired and reprogrammed by Violet Systems. Category:Character